


quell

by kinpika



Series: signed, sealed, delivered [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Coincides with GoF chap19, F/M, Future Fic, Its so easy to get distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: With a careful look to Charlie, to judge where he was at, she could see that he was absolutely thrilled, as she had come to expect. Except, there, at the corner of his eye. Just thetouchof sadness, apologetic towards how the dragons screamed. There was the Charlie she knew.





	quell

**Author's Note:**

> In my spun out fiction, Natasha works at Durmstrang. Wanted to write something coinciding with that.

With nearly half an hour to midnight, Natasha makes her way from the Durmstrang ship with quiet ease. Having made sure the students were settled in their beds, lighting several warm fires at the insistence of not telling Karkaroff, extra charms laced into several pairs of socks, she was free. Practically skipping across the frosted grass towards the Forest, Natasha only has to look out at the scenery once just to be sure, before continuing on.

Easy enough to follow the path. In his letters, Charlie had been rather specific about just where to walk, what to avoid. Keep an open mind, he’d said, and Natasha could only stare into the overgrown trees, some amount of fondness as she thought of her fourth year. An open mind had helped her before, also at Charlie’s insistence.

Not long until she feels like she was walking the entire length of the Forest. Couldn’t remember the last time she had walked so briskly, and with a quick look behind herself, could no longer see the lake or castle. Must have been getting close, as slow rumbles seemed to drag across the remaining grounds.

Moonlight was no longer providing enough light. A quick wave, ‘ _lumos_ ’, and she could see the short distance in front of her. Several people were ahead, their wands raised at the sudden light. Alarmed, Natasha felt herself falling into a defensive stance. 

“Who are you?” one particularly enthusiastic wizard asks, waving his wand towards her. “No one’s allowed here.”

Despite herself, Natasha did keep a close eye on how dangerously the wand was being flourished. “Charlie Weasley sent me an owl to meet him here,” she says, carefully conscious of her tone. Damn him for being so vague and suggesting something that was almost romantic. A midnight meeting while they had a chance. She hadn’t thought to actually question Charlie’s motives, positively melting at the way he had signed the letter.

Someone calls down the line then, repetitions of Charlie’s name echoing. Whatever the rumbling was, began to grow, taking over the shouts of ‘Weasley!’ She couldn’t see through the trees, not entirely, but she could see figures moving. More people than the crowd at the front it seemed, all running about. Voice rose, as if trying to compete with the noise from whatever was beyond.

A witch steps forward, tall and strong nosed, light emitting from the tip of her wand. Closer to Natasha’s face than she would’ve liked, and perhaps they recognised each other. Had been a few years since she’d been out of Hogwarts, anyway, and she had thought to have been quite memorable somewhat to those closer in year to her. 

Regardless, Natasha pushes the witch’s wand away with the tip of her finger. Almost goes to continue glaring, had it not been Charlie’s arrival, with the background of a vicious scream. Everything seemed out of place, especially when he pulls her into a tight hug. Natasha returns the embrace, perhaps a little loosely, as she tries to peer over his shoulder.

“What in the world did you call me out here for?” she presses, when he pulls back enough that she can still see his smile. 

But his eyes are bright, and Charlie takes her by the hand, leading her on. Almost bats her question away, really. “We only have a bit of time, really.”

“Weasley, isn’t she with—” the witch calls after them, only to end her own question with a shake of her head. “Merlin’s beard.”

As Charlie brought her closer, deeper into the trees, Natasha noticed that a large area lay before them. Numbers of witches and wizards were scattered around, and in between it all, were four immovable, thrashing creatures.

“ _Dragons_?!”

Of course Natasha had seen them before, having visited Charlie in Romania before. Except that the feeling she had there was far different, to seeing the dragons now. They must have only just been transported, judging by how one in particular, blue in colour, was stumbling a little. But that didn’t prevent any others from thrashing about. With a careful look to Charlie, to judge where he was at, she could see that he was absolutely thrilled, as she had come to expect. Except, there, at the corner of his eye. Just the _touch_ of sadness, apologetic towards how the dragons screamed. There was the Charlie she knew.

And just when Natasha was caught in the magic of it all, Charlie suddenly sprints forward. Hands catching a chain, he was joined by several others, as the dragon closest roared once more. Whipped it’s tail around, missing three wizards by a small margin. 

Natasha is pulled back by another witch, following them without question. Screeching, trying to move, trying to be free. Charlie shouts something over his shoulder, and it’s then that Natasha whips her head around, noticing that she was not the only one to come and see what was happening. Slinking further into the shadows, Natasha watches as Hagrid leads the Beauxbatons Headmistress towards the fence once more.

In a shower of red sparks, the dragons slowly fell to the grounds. Placated, for the moment. But that was not the immediate concern. Whilst her own loyalties had been questioned by Karkaroff more than once, she had sworn to assist Viktor Krum in any way she could. Her little outing, now of course filled with more than enough information, had not been intentioned that way. Madame Maxime, however, eyes glittering in the light of a nearby fire, was already formulating a plan.

And if Karkaroff found out that she knew about the First Task, without divulging information, she would never hear the end of it.

Charlie was aside with Hagrid, talking freely about the dragons. Until, of course, he spotted how Madame Maxime drew closer. Chides Hagrid, from what Natasha could hear, but the irony was not lost on her. Even the disparaging comment about a date, when Natasha was under the impression they were going to have one of their own.

Until, of course, a hand gripped her arm. Natasha wasn’t jumpy, but her wand was met with another, held tightly. 

“Karkaroff,” she greets, coolly. Here she thought she had managed to shake him off. “What brings you out?”

Nostrils flare, perhaps at her insubordination, but Karkaroff was too busy looking past Natasha. Proceeds to pull them further into the thicket, further out of the light. With a quick look, she noted that Charlie was still preoccupied, before shaking off Karkaroff’s hand.

“I was _invited_ , before you ask.” Holds a finger up, before tucking her wand away. “Had no idea it would be about _dragons_.” Not at all romantic, Charlie, thank you very much.

Karkaroff gives her a look that Natasha doesn’t even try to decipher. Only settles for pulling her cloak tighter around her, as they stand in silence, surveying how witches and wizards move between the dragons, eggs in arms. A green one, towards the back, breathes heavily, snorting out flames as it goes. Four of them, one for each champion. Natasha held no ill will towards Viktor (on the contrary, she actually found him to be quite a funny individual, when he wasn’t being smothered), but as she stared at the dragons, she couldn’t deny the conflicted feeling. 

“I assume you’re developing a plan?”

“Viktor _must_ win. This gives us just enough time to devise one.” He looks just as unpleased. On the boat ride over, in between trying to calm one particularly frightened student, they had discussed what might happen. Creatures, of course, had been assumed. After all, if a Cockatrice hadn’t run rampant, the Tournament would likely have continued for years to come.

But dragons? Natasha had never anticipated dragons. 

“It would be best to discuss this with _him_ , Karkaroff. Allow him to strategise as well.”

Most definitely not what Karkaroff was looking to hear. But it was what was most fair, in the grand scheme of things. Not for the other schools, oh no, of course not. Natasha could just see how much Viktor despised Karkaroff, with how much he threw him off. Never mind that Viktor too, seemed to be skirting the rules more than usual. More than once she had found him hiding around Hogwarts, avoiding the classes, the fans, everything. She pitied him, she truly did.

She notices then, that Hagrid and Madame Maxime were turning to leave. “Karkaroff, go. Before you’re seen.” Nods her head in the direction of Charlie’s approaching form, and how he was looking back and forth.

“Natasha?”

“ _Go!_ ”

Karkaroff scowls, but does as he was told, disappearing into the dark woods just as Charlie finds her. “There you are!”

“Sorry, didn’t want to be seen by Hagrid.” And his guest, she adds, but draws closer to Charlie regardless.

Charlie was unaware, completely, of what transpired. Perhaps, a comment about Hagrid’s _date_ , champions not supposed to know. Just made her position a little more precarious, in fact, as he had clearly invited her along knowing full well just where she was working. Yet, Charlie kept an arm around her shoulders, as they strolled almost casually around the length of the fence. The dragons were almost mewling, strangled noises resounding, as wizards and witches continued to mill about. Far less tension than when she had first arrived. 

“What are you going to do now?”

“Got some time until later tomorrow, if you’re free.”

It’s then that Natasha raises a very pointed eyebrow. “Charlie, it’s the _middle of the night_. I should be back on the ship, if anything.” 

They had made it towards the entrance of the clearing. His hand slips, down her arm, to thread their fingers together. “I know, sorry. Got stuck with the later work than usual, so I’m sleeping during the day. Once this Task is over, it’ll be back to normal.”

“Are you staying for the entire Tournament?” she asks, idly, as her free hand goes to rest gently against Charlie’s neck. A new scar _just_ there. Barely visible, as if something very small but very vicious had been quite overzealous with affection. 

He makes a face, then. “At this stage, probably not. Not the only one who wants to watch, and we had to pull names out of a hat to find out who even got to bring the dragons here.”

Despite the disappointment, Natasha couldn’t help the laugh at the idea of a lottery to figure out who got the job. “Really?”

“Honest.”

Laughter subsiding, they stood like they were for a few moments more. Charlie was the first one to move, pulling Natasha’s hand away, only to bring it to his lips, the lightest amount of pressure on her palm. “How are you, since the World Cup?”

Natasha shrugs. “As good as I can be. You?”

“Still amazed you punched a Death Eater. You’re an idiot, you know that?” Charlie chuckles, affectionate and sweet, no punch to the name. If she were being honest, she couldn’t believe that was her immediate reaction either, but that was a thought kept to herself. 

After another moment, Natasha pulls her hands free, to drape her arms around his neck, sliding just a fraction closer. “How long until you need to be back?” Try as she might, grumbling about the time, and thinking of how in the morning she would have classes with the Durmstrang students, the inevitable meeting with Karkaroff and Viktor, Charlie was warm. 

Smelling of honeysuckle, grass in the summer and an open fire all at once. Natasha had never quite divulged what Amortentia smelt to her, especially after Penny had brewed it fantastically that one time. But she inhales deeply, recalling the exact moment she realised. 

“I’ve got time.” Charlie is all strong hands, easy grin. Resting politely on her waist, as they kiss each other tenderly. 

“Good,” Natasha breathes, taking him by the hand this time.


End file.
